In the field of gymnastic equipment the construction of weight stack machines is well known, wherein a load group is coupled to an actuating group through at least one implement shaped to be usable to exchange muscular power with the load group to execute a training exercise for at least one muscular region. Each gymnastic machine is designed for a given field of use according to the desired type of training and to the involved muscular region. To this end machines are well known provided with an actuating group comprising at least one lever, which is pivoted on a frame, is provided with at least one gymnastic implement and is connected with the load through at least one flexible member.
Due to the need to couple actuating groups for executing training exercises involving different muscular groups, the designers have developed load groups specifically modelled on the actuating group and have provided given transmission groups and return members arranged on paths constrained by the frame dimensions and bulk. Usually, the load groups comprise a plurality of bricks supported by the frame in a freely slidable manner through vertical guides. In this way each machine presents a frame and an actuating group designed and dimensioned in a tailored manner, and each machine of a line represents therefore a “world” in itself. It is easily understood that this entails costs that can be compensated only selling sufficient quantities of each model of machine. On the other hand, this choice leads to an increased number of product codes for each machine and to highly complex bills of materials for each line of machines. Furthermore, an extremely large warehouse for the spare parts is required, and the management thereof is particularly onerous and even more difficult to be justified. It is easily understood that the complexity of the bill of materials of each machine of a line of machines is a serious problem, due to the costs connected with the high number of spare parts in the warehouse, clearly contrasting with the current need to limit the production and service costs as much as possible. This is a particular critical aspect for companies comprising a network of branches and/or subcontractors and distributors worldwide. As it is clearly apparent, to solve the above mentioned problem it is necessary to redesign the functional relations between the groups composing each type of machine of a same line, such as, although without limitation, the actuating group, the load group and the transmission group.
In view of the above description, the problem of the complex structure of the gymnastic machines, and in particular of the mechanical ones, and therefore of the respective component groups, is currently unsolved, and represents an interesting challenge for the applicant, desiring to reduce the production costs, and therefore the final cost of its gymnastic machines and of the customer service, increasing quality, reliability and easiness of use of its products and, obviously, its market share.
In view of the situation described above, it would be desirable to have available a gymnastic machine provided with respective functional groups, and in particular, although without limitation, those of the mechanical type, which, in addition to enabling to limit and possibly to overcome the typical drawbacks of the prior art illustrated above, could define a new standard for these types of machines. In particular, using the teachings of the present invention it would be desirable to provide gymnastic machines provided with substantially identical and interchangeable functional groups, in order to simplify the production phases of each machine of a given line. It is easily understood that, in detail, this allows to simplify the management of the bills of materials of the machines of the same line and of the warehouse for the components; to facilitate the assembling, transport, and construction of each single machine, to improve the fluency of the resistant load and the safety in use, to delocalize the construction of components of the machines of a line ensuring interchangeability of the components, and to obtain scale economies.